christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
Giovanni Colombo
Giovanni Colombo (December 6, 1902—May 20, 1992) was an Italian Cardinal of the Roman Catholic Church. He served as Archbishop of Milan from 1963 to 1979, and was elevated to the cardinalate in 1965. Biography Giovanni Colombo was born in Caronno Pertusella, Lombardy, as the sixth of the seven children of Enrico and Luigia (née Millefanti) Colombo. His mother worked as a shirt-maker and embroiderer. Colombo was baptized on two days later, on December 8. Initially studying with the Sisters of the Immaculate Conception in Ivrea, he then attended seminaries in Seveso, Monza, and Milan (where he obtained a doctorate in theology in 1926), and received a doctorate in letters from the Catholic University of Milan in 1932. Receiving the clerical tonsure on May 26, 1923, Colombo was eventually ordained to the priesthood by Eugenio Cardinal Tosi, OSSCA, on May 29, 1926 in the Cathedral of Milan. He was then made Professor of Letters at the Seveso seminary in October of that same year. At the seminary in Venegono Inferiore, he served as Professor of Italian (named in October 1931), Professor of Sacred Eloquence (1932-1944), and rector (August 2, 1939-1953). Professor of Italian language and literature at the Faculties of Education and of Letters and Philosophy of the Catholic University of Sacro Cuore of Milan, 1937-1939. Colombo was raised to the rank of Monsignor on December 7, 1948, and later Rector Major of the Seminaries of Milan on July 23, 1953. On August 30, 1954, he administered Extreme Unction to Ildefonso Schuster, who would be beatified in 1991. On 25 October 1960, Colombo was appointed Auxiliary Bishop of Milan and Titular Bishop of Philippopolis in Arabia. He received his episcopal consecration on the following December 7 from Giovanni Cardinal Montini, with Archbishop Anacleto Cazzaniga and Bishop Giuseppe Schiavini serving as co-consecrators. Sitting on the Conciliar preparatory commissions for seminaries and universities, Colombo attended the Second Vatican Council (1962-1965), during the course of which he was named by Pope Paul VI to succeed him as Archbishop of Milan on August 10, 1963. Along with Bernard Alfrink, he assisted Achille Liénart in delivering one of the closing messages of the Council on December 8, 1965Christus Rex. To Rulers. He was created Cardinal-Priest of Ss. Silvestro e Martino ai Monti by Pope Paul in the consistory of 22 February 1965, and was one of the cardinal electors who participated in the conclaves of August and October 1978. In the latter conclave, the ill Cardinal obtained many votes as a compromise candidate between Giuseppe Siri and Giovanni Benelli, but he stated that he would decline the papacy in the event of his electionThomas J. Reese, SJ; Inside The Vatican: The Politics and Organization of the Catholic Church; page 99, published 1996 by Harvard University Press. ISBN 0674932617 and so Karol Cardinal Wojtyla was elected instead. He retired as head of the Milanese see on 29 December 1979. Colombo died in Milan, at age 89. He is buried under the pavement of the right side nave in front of the altar that contains the remains of Blessed Cardinal Schuster in the Milan Cathedral. Miscellaneous *According to Archbishop Marcel Lefebvre, the Cardinal supported the separation of Church and StateLefebvre, Marcel. "They Have Uncrowned Him." 4th ed. Kansas City: Angelus Press, 1988.. References External links *Cardinals of the Holy Roman Church *Catholic-Hierarchy Category:1902 births Category:1992 deaths Category:Catholic University of the Sacred Heart alumni Category:People from the Province of Varese Category:Italian cardinals Category:Italian Roman Catholics Category:Archbishops of Milan Category:20th-century Roman Catholic archbishops Category:Participants in the Second Vatican Council Category:Burials at Milan Cathedral Category:Cardinals created by Pope Paul VI de:Giovanni Colombo it:Giovanni Colombo la:Ioannes Colombo nl:Giovanni Colombo no:Giovanni Colombo pl:Giovanni Colombo fi:Giovanni Colombo